Unholy Confessions
by coxcomb
Summary: Chris just needed to get some things off his chest.


A/N: I'm still very dissatisfied with this entire thing but I was assured that it was good by my faithful and patient beta. This will have no sequel, prequel or spin-off since I gave Wesker a teeny bit of emotion and I hate myself for it.

* * *

Chris felt suffocated by the small box in which he sat. The air was disappearing fast and he was left with nothing but recycled oxygen. The only things he could hear were his own thoughts and the breathing of the man sitting opposite behind a thin sheet of wood covered with tiny club shaped holes.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned," he began in a low voice, looking down at his feet in the dark, just being able to make out the outline of his battered combat boots. "It has been…too long since my last confession."

"I'm listening, son," said the man behind the trellis. His voice sounded oddly familiar to Chris but he couldn't place it. He doubted the old priest was still alive, after all, the last time he had visited the man had one foot in the grave.

He shrugged it off, taking in a deep breath. "I've done many horrible things. Some I'm not proud of, others I wish I wasn't." He paused, tilting his head back and looking up. Through the mesh covered roof he could see the stone ceiling of the chapel.

"I've hurt a lot of people. Killed even more," he said with little enthusiasm as he watched various colours dancing on the ceiling from the light filtering through the stained glass windows. "There have been times when I wondered whether there truly was a God."

He thought he heard a snigger from the priest but he shook his head. His imagination was taking over. The priest was probably a 70-year-old man. He'd probably fallen asleep.

"Continue, my child," the priest said, much to Chris's surprise.

"I have committed many unsavoury acts," he said slowly, squinting through the small holes but being unable to see through them.

"Elaborate. Only God can judge you," the priest murmured. "I merely act as his messenger here on this land."

Chris took in a deep breath, running his hand through his gelled hair and for once in a long time, his hair was clean and lacked the sweat and grease that came from a hard day's work. His clothes felt stiff from their recent wash. It felt strange to have clean clothes on after so long. It felt strange to be in such a cool climate again. He would never return to Africa.

"Many years ago I was sodomized by a man," he started, the memories flashing before his eyes. Every touch; every pant. Every kiss; every thrust. That one intense orgasm. "And I enjoyed it. I fell in love with a man."

"Do these feelings remain, Christopher?"

Chris's eyes went narrow for a moment. "I never told you my name," he spat, quickly jumping to his feet and punching the screen that stood between him and the 'priest'.

As the debris of the trails fell away, a man clad in black adorning a pair of sunglasses was revealed to Chris. Sitting on the bench with the body of a priest at his feet, the man looked toward Chris and smirked, gradually getting up and smoothing out his clothes.

"My, my…you are a sharp one," he said, smirking.

"Wesker…" Chris snarled, instantly taking a defensive stance. "I thought you were dead."

Wesker chuckled. "Did you honestly think a pit of lava and a rocket launcher could destroy a _God_?" His voice was laced with confidence.

Chris fought back rolling his eyes, instead keeping his gaze on Wesker. He slowly sidestepped out of the small booth and into the light of the church.

"I honestly thought that." He reached to his hip to get his gun but realised instantly that he was unarmed. After all, he didn't think he'd run into homicidal maniacs in his local church. He had thought of it as a sanctuary away from it all but now he discovered he would never be alone and this man would forever plague him.

"Were you trying to get a non-existent gun then or were you about to whip off your belt and beat me with it…?" Wesker strode into the pulpit, gazing down on Chris through his sunglasses. "As I recall, it was you who was the glutton for such punishment."

A cloud had covered the sun, blocking all light to the church and now, due to the dimness of the building, Chris could perfectly see the devil eyes through his sunglasses. They burned into him from above. Amusement laced them and he could see little contempt on Wesker's part although he was sure the amount his own face was displaying made up for that.

He stepped backwards, stopping as he came into contact with a wooden bench. He needed to sit down and recover from the shock that was Wesker's revival. He hoped he was hallucinating and that it was all just a dream but the feel of a leather clad hand around his neck soon forced him to face reality.

"Have you lost interest in me, Chris? You seem a little distant…I know it's hard for you to concentrate on more than one thing at a time due to your lack of brain cells but I honestly thought you could listen to me speak and look at me simultaneously." He smirked, lowering Chris onto the pew. "After all, you managed to adore and hate me at the same time."

"I don't adore you," Chris muttered, arranging his shirt.

"Oh yes. You are… what was it…" Wesker folded his arms, waving his right hand and rotating his wrist as if looking for a word. "Oh, you're in love with me. Silly for me to think that both words imply similar things."

Chris scoffed. There was no point in lying to the man. He had longed for such a moment to come yet he had dreaded it. When Wesker had fallen into that volcano, he had been relieved and heartbroken, but it had allowed him to get over his feelings. However, now everything had rushed back so quickly he felt dizzy.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I like you. You're a horrible person and I detest you… But I'm not ignorant enough to ignore what my heart and body yearn for," admitted Chris, feeling weak from showing his true feelings to this monster.

Wesker shook his head, adjusting his glasses with his index finger. "Chris, Chris, Chris… You're more complex than I had originally thought. Maybe I shouldn't have just left you in that mansion to rot. Together we could have made quite the team."

"I would have rather died than help you."

"Would you have really given up the chance to be that close with the man you love?" He leaned down and tilted Chris's face up, his face devoid of all emotions as he looked at the younger man's fearful expression. "To have spent the past…what, ten years with me?" He leaned even further, now able to feel and hear Chris's nervous breathing. "That would have been over three thousand nights with me and I could have guaranteed that each night would have been filled with as much passion as the first night we spent together."

Chris swallowed hard, turning his face away from Wesker and blushing involuntary as he imagined the lust filled nights they could have shared if he didn't have a sense of morality and compassion towards the human race.

"Don't shy away from me, Christopher. After all, I returned here for a reason."

"I can only assume it was to antagonise me in the way that only you can do," Chris sighed, gritting his teeth as he felt Wesker loom over him further. His smell was intoxicating. An expensive cologne bought from the Umbrella dollars he had been given all those years ago, no doubt. No man could smell that good naturally although Wesker was no man.

"Do you still want me?" Wesker chuckled, turning away from Chris and striding back to the stairs leading to the pulpit. The carpeted floor muffled his footsteps so Chris had to look up to see where he now was.

He watched with greedy eyes as his former captain dropped his trench coat to the ground and faced Chris, his arms outstretched as he stood on the stage, a large empty cross behind him. Chris didn't miss the irony of such a gesture but he held back any sign of amusement.

He simply gazed upon Wesker as he discarded his sunglasses and beckoned Chris over with one finger. "Give in to your deepest desires, Mr. Redfield. Come and fulfil your sinful dreams."

Chris threw caution into the wind and didn't think twice about Wesker's statement. He jumped to his feet and charged towards the older man. As soon as he was at arms length, he reached out and pulled the other man into an embrace, passionately kissing him with ten years of pent up lust.

He could feel Wesker almost surrender to him as he explored the other man's mouth. Whether or not his response was genuine, Chris didn't care. He allowed his arms to come between them and unzip the tight garment that hid Wesker's naked skin from the world, but allowed all to see the perfection of his body.

He pushed it aside, his palms running over the large chest in admiration as they fell lower and unzipped the matching trousers too.

"You make much haste, dear Chris. Do you really want to rush things?" Wesker asked, licking his lips as they parted for breath, their foreheads pressed together.

Chris stared into the red eyes locked onto him. He didn't want to rush things with Wesker but what remained now was merely an empty shell of the former captain. He wanted to fuck his body but he doubted he could achieve the emotional connection he wanted from the man. He would settle, as he always did. Something was always better than nothing.

He forced Wesker's trousers down his thighs, smirking as he saw Wesker's erection bounce with anticipation. At least he now knew that Wesker could still feel aroused.

"You are being very forward. How about a little foreplay?" Wesker dropped his hand down to Chris's crotch, gently stroking the fabric with his fingers whilst he allowed his tongue to run down the younger man's neck.

Chris shook his head, laughing as he pushed Wesker off his body. "No foreplay. I want you now," he mumbled, pushing his former captain face first onto the floor. He didn't bother removing any of his own clothes; he simply unbuttoned his trousers and fished his arousal out of his boxers.

"I think this could be classed as rape," Wesker commented, craning his neck around to grin. "Rape in a house of God and raping a man! My, you're worse than me."

Chris paused for a moment. He couldn't deny the feelings he harboured for the man but at the same time, he couldn't deny the release of the rage he had kept inside him since the night ten years ago. He needed to emotionally scar this man in the same way and he would do it in the exact fashion Wesker had.

He spat into his hand, lathering up his dick as best as he could, not for Wesker's sake but for his own. He wanted to feel good, like Wesker had. He could still remember the other man's moans…mingled with his own, his own mind added to his train of thought.

He scoffed. He doubted that Wesker was even capable of feeling pain and if he truly didn't want this, he could easily throw Chris off him. After all, he wasn't bigoted enough to think that he could physically beat Wesker in any way.

He pulled Wesker slightly down the stairs, allowing himself a better position to enter the other man. He admired his former captain's firm ass for a moment before he licked his lips and penetrated the man in one swift movement.

Wesker didn't cry out, he didn't yelp in pain, he didn't make a sound or a movement at first. It wasn't until Chris began thrusting into him deeply that he pushed himself up and let a groan slip from his lips. He may have been inhuman but he knew well what the sins of the flesh felt like and as Chris fucked him, he knew this was one of the best sins he had ever committed.

The same thoughts were running through Chris's head as he continued to pound into Wesker. He was aware of where he was and whom he was with but that was perhaps what made it so good. The wrongness of doing such an act but the rightness of doing it with the man he loved, even if the other man would never feel the same way about him.

"I know you're not this selfish," Wesker panted, breaking a sweat, his perfect hair falling down slightly and obscuring his vision. He had never imagined that he would ever be on all fours for Chris Redfield although it wasn't unpleasant. The other man clearly knew his was around a man's body as he continued to shallowly thrust into him and hit his prostate dead on several times, causing his body to shudder with pleasure, the hairs on the back of his neck erect as Chris leant over and breathed heavily down his neck.

"I've changed a lot since we were last in such a position, although I recall it being the reverse," he spoke with a coy tone, gently kissing Wesker's shoulder as he gripped the man's hips and pushed into him with such force that caused Wesker to moan loudly and spasm slightly. "I do think I prefer you being my bitch."

Wesker laughed almost as loudly as he moaned. "Now, don't make this be the last time we do such a thing."

Chris felt his face redden at the thought of being intimate with Wesker again. He gingerly allowed his hand to snake around the man's slender waist and grip his dripping erection. He matched each thrust with a stroke and within moments had the most powerful man in the world purring under him like a timid kitten.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer but the other man didn't seem to imply he was either close or not.

"Wesker," Chris grunted, pressing his forehead against the older man's firm back. "I love you so much and you just don't understand," he said with a sigh, and came deep inside Wesker without any warning.

He pulled out quickly and tucked himself back into his trousers as he took a seat next to his former captain who remained on all fours, his erection still dripping between his legs as he panted heavily.

"You really should do something about this," Wesker said with a smirk, flipping himself over and sitting next to Chris, gesturing to his cock.

Chris regarded his former captain for a moment. He had only grown more attractive over the years and in his current position, he should look overly vulnerable but he still held the same air of power. He looked like he owned the whole world and Chris knew that no matter what, he would always own his heart.

He knew there would be no way to get out of it. He turned to face the older man and let a small smile grace his face. "Only if you'll tell me why you came back."

Wesker sighed deeply, sweeping his hair back into its perfect place. "I think it's pretty obvious."

"Well, as you said, I am not gifted with the same intellect as yourself." He bowed his head, taking Wesker's cock into his mouth, much to the older man's relief.

"I came back for you."


End file.
